When Lightning Strikes Twice
by Olivehasleftthebuilding
Summary: When a young man awakens with amnesia, he joins the ninja in a journey to protect the home he's adopted. (No point in guessing who this character is. This is an AU about Jay and The Hands of Time. I made it way to obvious!)
1. Amnesia

An auburn haired teen with the sweetest freckles laid unconscious a moment ago, twitching oddly. The teen remembered awakening with a blank mind and confusion. _Where am I?_

As the teen slowly blinked, a figure hovering over him, which eventually split into two, came into his vision. The teen rapidly pulled himself up, clearly startled.

A concerned feminine voice broke the silence. "Woah, woah, woah!" she yelped, clearly startled. "It's okay!"

A male voice gave a slight grunt. "What's your name?"

The teen blinked again and his vision seemed to have cleared. The female had her hair in a black bob and hazel eyes that portrayed concern. The male had messy brown hair with some evidence of hair gel and hazel eyes that hinted distrust.

The male went on to ask again, breaking the teen out of his thoughts. "Your name?"

The teen was confused. _My name?_ He blinked. _What is my name?_ He gave the male a confused stare, anxiety clouding his bright blue eyes.

The female decided to try and help. "You know," she mused. "The name your mother gave you?" The female raised an eyebrow. "Like my name for example," she told the teen. "My name is Nya."

The male seemed like he wanted to facepalm and gave the teen a cold, hard stare. The teen noticed that the male was wearing some heavy work clothes and his arms were tightly crossed.

The teen realized that he didn't remember his name. "I-I don't know," the teen stammered before he could think. His voice felt rough, as if he hadn't spoken in a while. How long was he out for?

Nya and the male glanced at each other for a moment, concern evident in their posture and movements. "He has amnesia," Nya whispered.

The male nodded grimly. "It looks bad, sis."

The teen reeled back in surprise. _Sis?_

Nya chuckled. "The only thing Kai and I have in common are our eyes."

The male, Kai, sighed. "Considering that you are amnesic and seemingly lost," Kai began.

The teen nodded.

"How about you come live with us?" Kai offered.

The teen felt pleased and nodded. "I wouldn't even mind helping out with the place if you show me how." _I just feel a strange urge to help…_

Kai nodded, content with the amnesic teen. "Come with us, Blue."

The teen felt fine with that nickname. "Blue is fine," he mused. Feels right!

As Blue stood up, he felt his blue rags shift and heard the slight clunking of metal. That's odd…

Kai and Nya led Blue to a place called Ignacia. Rice fields dotted the landscape like grids and the trees apparently had orange leaves year-round. Occasionally, Blue would see orange willows swaying in the breeze. _It kind of reminds me of fire…_

Eventually, Kai introduced Blue to his blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. Blue quickly realized that the shop also doubled as their home! After a quick introduction, Blue had a shared room with Kai and a set schedule.

Now, Blue sat drinking tea the next morning with a slightly large work uniform of Kai's draping him. To Blue, the tea revitalized him and mentally made him feel better and less confused. It made Blue comfortable and even considered Kai a brother at this point. _A stubborn but sweet brother…_

Kai was taking his workshift, leaving Nya and him together.

"So," Blue awkwardly started. "What's normal life in Ignacia like?"

Nya was about to answer when Kai's frustrated groan split the air. "I'd better check on him," she sighed.

Blue could hear Kai and Nya conversing about how swords are made when he heard light footsteps and the entering of another person.

"Ninja don't roam around these parts," Kai informed a stranger. "Either you buy something or leave to critique another shop!"

Blue detected the door closing and things went silent. Blue still thought that something about this place was familiar.


	2. Rusty

As it turns out, Kai had an infuriating old customer to deal with and he wasn't so good in the sword industry. The old man eventually gave up, but that didn't stop the dark clouds from brewing.

Rumbles could be heard in the distance and Blue felt nervous as this wasn't likely any sort of thunder. It sounded like motor equipment!

Barely a second passed by before Ignacia was invaded by… skeletons? They chased dozens of the citizens throughout the roads, mud splashing everywhere as real thunder brewed in the air.

Kai went out to do what any reasonable person would do. He grabbed a sword and some heavy samurai armour.

Blue felt concerned. "Wouldn't the armour slow you down?" Blue asked.

Kai nodded. "Yes," Kai pulled the armour over his head. "Even the old man knew that! I just need the protection." Kai gave Blue one last look. "Stay with Nya please." Then, he ran out into the horde of skeletons.

Nya groaned. "I can handle myself!" She had her arms crossed and her face was red.

Blue looked at Nya and nodded. "You're just as capable as Kai," Blue agreed. "We can handle a bunch of bones!"

Nya chuckled. "True!" She grabbed the closest weapon to her, which was a wooden staff in the shape of bamboo.

Blue took a slight bit longer finding his choice of weapon. He grabbed some nunchucks and whipped them excellently.

Nya ran outside to find Kai cornered. Nya, almost in panic, bravely smacked a skeletons boney head off.

"Blue," Kai groaned, eying his nunchucks. "You were supposed to watch her!"

Blue shook his head. "You were cornered!" Blue slammed his nunchucks into another skeleton, knocking it away.

Kai sighed inwardly. "Fine," Kai sliced an arm off a skeleton. "Go protect Nya, though!"

Blue nodded and was nearly toppled by another skeleton, but he hit it just in time. It flew into the water tower, causing it to wobble and creak.

"Careful!" Kai yowled, being challenged by a more foreboding skeleton. "Go help Nya!" Kai said before Blue could defend him.

Blue pushed through several more skeletons before being dogpiled by three more. As Blue struggled, the skeletons popped off of him like popcorn. Weird…

Suddenly, a commanding yowl split the air. "Garmadon says to get the girl and her companion!"

Blue found Nya and himself grasped by some boney hand before being dragged backwards. The last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious by a large branch, was an elderly man defending Kai with some pretty tornado with rusty gold sparks licking up the sides.


	3. Seems Legit

Blue woke up with his head in Nya's lap. His head felt bruised and he was definitely glad that his amnesia wasn't any worse. Unfortunately, he was also tied up with a rope. Blue couldn't really move and he hoped he didn't have claustrophobia. That was one of the many things that could possibly make things worse than they already were.

Blue looked up at Nya's concerned face and sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your brother," he apologized. "And I'm sorry that we were taken hostage by a pile of living bones."

Nya looked slightly amused and a small smile shone for a moment. "No," Nya assured Blue. "It's not your fault. I would've went without you anyways." Nya shrugged. "We should probably take this as a lesson about-"

"How Kai is always right," Blue interrupted with a sly joke.

Nya giggled. "Seems legit!" She didn't seem too fazed at least.

"Just shut up!" a skeleton, quite possibly a guard, shouted.

Hitting a bump in the road, Blue realized that Nya and he were in one of their vehicles. _Sweet, classic kidnapping!_

Nya gazed out from the back. "I wonder what the skeletons wanted with us," she mused.

Another screech came from the front of the vehicle. "We're Skulkin, you numskulls!"

Blue raised a brow. "Skulkin?" Why does this sound familiar?

Nya narrowed her eyes. "So, Skulkin," she asked. "Why are we so important?" The 'so' was sarcastically emphasized.

The Skulkin hesitated for a moment. Frowning, it replied. "Garmadon wanted Samukai to do so," he grunted. "And by that, he means us Skulkin warriors."

Blue glanced up at Nya. "I don't think he really knows," Blue whispered. "He's probably complying through loyalty."

Nya grimly nodded. "I guess we have to wait and see," she whispered back.

...

The vehicle thumped over a bump again, spraying dust into the air. Blue gasped for air, coughing as the dust cleared.

"I seriously don't understand why Garmadon needs you two," the Skulkin grunted, unfazed by the dusty, dry air. "You guys are weak and needy!"

Nya scowled at the Skulkin. "There's a girl here too!"

The Skulkin shut up and continued to drive.

…

The sun beat down hard as the truck pulled into park. Blue glanced up, surprised that they had stopped after about four hours of endless driving. _Of course it's a desert!_

"What now?" Blue rasped, his throat dry. He was very thirsty and somewhat bored. _This place is somewhat familiar and unsettles me, so I'd love an exclamation!_

"I've got search duty, so I had to park you gu-two away from the action in case someone just so decided to come for you." The Skulkin shook his head. "After all, the first Golden Weapon just so happens to reside in The Caves of Despair. Samukai needs all the backup he can get for the guardian!"

Nya sighed. "Are we just pointless hostages?"

The Skulkin shrugged. "Samukai won't tell!" With that, the Skulkin left.

Blue, however, almost seemed dreamy. After the mention of 'Golden Weapon', he was plunged into some sort of dream or vision.

He found a sudden burst of joy that startled him as electricity kindled some blue jet. Blue didn't exactly have much control of himself, but he didn't really care or feel trapped. He found himself in a happy frenzy as he shot through the sky, chasing after some snake helicopter with a two-headed serpent creature and a small child laughing away. 'Vision Blue' zoomed towards them and grabbed the staff from the serpent's hands. Overexcited and uncollected, Blue's jet disappeared and he fell. "Blue! Blue!"

Blue shook himself, only to see himself tied up, which was today's norm apparently. Blue sighed heavily and looked at Nya, only to see her frightened with fear.

"Your okay!" she yelped excitedly. She smiled genuinely and Blue wondered him he'd get squeezed by a hug if they were untied. "I thought you had heat stroke!"

Blue blinked. "Heat stroke?" Was he unconscious?

"You stared into space for at least three hours and when the Skulkin returned, it had to pour a bucket of water on you!" Nya eyes were round with concern, her fear beginning to subside.

Blue gazed down at the ropes, which he found to be damp and his hair was slightly spiky from being wet. "I thought I saw myself driving in an electric jet," he mumbled. "It seemed so real!"

Nya gasped. "Could you have had a flashback!?"

Blue shrugged. "It might have been," he began. "But considering that I can't remember much else, I can't exactly relate to its importance." He smirked. "It could be just as important as cleaning dragon poop!"

Nya chuckled and shook her head. "Dragons don't exist."

Almost immediately after, an echo bounced across the canyon. "That's so cool!"

Blue facepalmed. "If that wasn't a Skulkin, then whoever said that was extremely stupid. Especially considering that if we can hear it, the Skulkin can too."

Nya sighed. "Perhaps we should prepare for some more hostiles." She seemed almost annoyed by the stupidity of the owner of that voice.

Thinking about the voice, Blue realized that the voice seemed to nearly match his own. It was just distorted from the echos and slightly higher pitched. "It kind of sounds like me," he gasped.

Nya shrugged. "You might have a brother," she suggested.

Blue gazed down at the ropes. "I suppose so."


	4. Just For a Gilded Sword

For Blue, the next two days were slow. The Skulkin were only after the Golden Weapons, though its seems that they have been foiled by some ragtag team of Ninja. The driving Skulkin was always stiff and frustrated.

Now, Blue and Nya found themselves being pushed from the truck, at last. Blue and Nya weren't at the slightest bit relieved. "Why do we need to leave the truck?" Blue asked pointedly.

The Skulkin wasn't really sure. "Because Garmadon says so!"

Blue still had no hecking idea about who the Garmadon fellow was supposed to be. At least the truck was out of the desert. Blue was really tired of being drenched in sweat!

…

Blue was disappointed that their final destination was a volcano called 'The Fire Temple'. They just made it out of a desert! "You guys really love hot places," Blue sarcastically groaned.

As it turns out, Garmadon was a shadow. At least he was in Ninjago.

Nya flinched as Garmadon approached her. "I needed you to bring in Fire Boy," he sneered. "Otherwise, there is no getting that!" Garmadon pointed to a gilded sword that was held in a dragon's mouth.

Garmadon cast a aggressive stare at Blue. "And you!" he growled.

Blue shook slightly. Garmadon seemed like a powerful opponent. He didn't feel ready to fight. _Or worthy,_ he added on as an afterthought.

Garmadon narrowed his red eyes. "I saw you use lighting and yet you deny it!"

Blue was at a blank. "When did I use lighting?" he asked. "I think you have the wrong person because I don't remember anything."

Garmadon bared his teeth to the best extent of a shadow. "That's not the point!" he snapped. "I saw the Blue Ninja, Jay using lightning spinjitzu during their raid for the Scythe of Quakes!"

Blue was confused. _Who was this Jay and why was that name so familiar?_ "I still don't remember using it," Blue retorted.

"We found him with amnesia," Nya explained honestly. "He remembers nothing but the last week that he spent with Kai and me."

Garmadon groaned. "I'll get to the bottom of this," he vowed. "Just wait and see!"

…

Blue and Nya were now up in chains hanging just out of sight.

"I hope somebody finds us soon," Nya sighed.

Blue silently agreed. _Kai's probably panicked._

Blue's interest spiked when he saw a lone red ninja peek into the temple as Garmadon's so called Nya disguise wore off.

The red ninja went into a fighting stance. "Where's my sister!?"

Blue gasped. _Kai? Kai is Garmadon's so called Fire Boy? Let me guess, Garmadon's trap worked._

Kai quickly started the fight with his attacks doing nothing. Garmadon quickly knocked his sword into the boiling lava below.

Garmadon snickered. "Without your sword, what are you going to use to save them!?"

Blue felt the jerking of the chains that held him and Nya as they were lowered towards the lava. _Oh snap!_

Nya went into tough women mode, as she struggled against the chains and attempted to ward Kai away from the golden sword.

Nya failed as Kai did some impressive leaps and flips to both nab the sparkly sword and cut Blue and Nya down saving them.

Unfortunately, Garmadon went into attack mode, splitting into several shadows and overwhelming Kai quickly. As one of the Garmadon shadow's went to pick up the precious sword, another shadow smacked him away.

"Brother!" Garmadon shrieked in outrage.

…

The next couple of hours weren't pretty. Garmadon's Skulkin escaped with the other 'Golden Weapons', while Wu went down to the Underworld to follow. The fire dragon tamed itself and the other ninja entered as well.

This was the first time Blue came face-to-face with Jay. Jay and Blue seemed so much alike in each other's eyes.

Now Blue and Nya were welcoming back four Ninja, Wu, and their self-tamed dragon.

Blue was deep in conversation with Kai and Nya, while glancing at Jay every so often. The teen had googly eyes for Nya. Blue silently willed him to be cautious of Kai.

Seeing the sun set in Ignacia, Blue felt like his adventure came full circle, but was only the first, or most recent, of many others. _And soon we'll meet that Green Bean!_ Blue froze. _Who the heck is Green Bean!?_


	5. Psychic Snakes and the Boy

Blue sighed in exasperation. The Ninja were still playing that game! Blue had been trying for months to get Kai and his new friends to do some actual training, but unfortunately, Blue just had to spend the time training with Nya.

After strangely completing the training course for the third time without fail, Blue knew there was something up with his skills.

"How are you so good?!" Nya gasped, as she rubbed her red cheek from the last run she did.

Blue shrugged. "I can't be to sure," Blue honestly replied. "Though, maybe Wu can edge the Ninja off their gaming device."

Nya was about to nod, but a loud groan broke from the gaming room. "Awwww!"

Blue heard Jay whine about how far they were, while Cole decided to be a smart mouth and play his wording with pizza. "I will never get how those boys can be disrespectful," he sighed. "I would've gotten Wu's stick to my head!"

Nya shrugged. "I suppose they think they're better than Wu," she suggested. "It's probably just a phase."

Blue shook his head. "I hope you're right," he sighed. "I feel like something bad is coming, but I don't know what."

Nya glanced at Blue oddly. "Are you sure?"

Blue frowned. "I always feel stiff and nervous, despite being in a perfectly safe environment." _And I see bright flames in my dreams that engulf the monastery._

Nya shrugged. "Perhaps," she sighed, placing a hand on Blue's shoulders. "We could take a stroll."

Before Blue could reply, the mailman rushed into the gates. "Lord Garmadon is attacking Jamanukai Village!" he wailed.

Blue could just see how spooked the mailman was and how exhausted he'd become, running up these stairs. Before Blue could speak to the mailman, Nya rushed in to the game room to tell the ninja.

…

Pure chaos erupted after that. Jay and Cole constantly and clumsily tripped as they prepared. Zane somehow gracefully managed to prepare while Jay actually overestimated his jump and tumbled off of the head of his dragon, Wisp.

Blue and Nya watched in silent shock as the ninja failed at everything. "Was I wrong to tell them at that moment?" Nya asked as she helped a useless Kai grab the reins after mocking her about being a ninja.

Blue shrugged as Wu entered the room, sighing. "They'll get better."

Nya gazed up at the ninja and their dragons, getting smaller as the raced away. "Will they ever unlock their true potentials?"

Wu closed his eyes. "In time," he assured her. "Hopefully they'll be more willing."

…

Blue was unpacking a possession that mattered to him. Opening the box, he sighed at the ripped outfit. It resembled a blue gi and the electrical octopus emblem shined with slight sparking.

Wait, Blue thought. He looked closer at the emblem and was nearly shock with its unstable red and blue sparks. This does not look like normal lighting.

Blue picked up the ragged gi and peeked outside. The ninja had already returned and Blue was trying to make sure he wasn't in range of the golden weapons. Chaos was already brewing, so Blue slunk past them from a distance.

He knocked on the door of Wu's room and he heard a crash. Wu opened up, looking irritated and distressed. Blue decided against talking to him at this moment and Wu rushed over to the ninja. "Serpentine have been spotted in Jamanukai Village!"

The ninja gazed back at Wu and he seemed to realize the chaos the ninja had caused. Zane was frozen by his own Shurikens of Ice, Jay was edging away from the damage, Kai had started a fire with his Sword of Fire, and Cole was using his Scythe of Quakes to try and put out the flames.

Wu groaned, disappointed and grabbed the Shurikens of Ice from Zane's unfrozen hand. He then put the fire out by using their powers. "What did you think you were doing!?" Wu was upset.

"We were trying to see who was the green ninja," Jay blurted out with brutal honesty. He didn't seem to realize his mistake until Cole elbowed him in the side.

Cole scowled at Jay. "Nice going, motormouth!"

Jay seemed upset. "Did I say green ninja?" Jay seemed anxious. "I meant the lean ninja!"

Kai facepalmed. "Why did I even agree to use the Sword of Fire?"

Blue walked up to stand beside Wu. "Wu was trying to tell you that Serpentine are attacking Jamanukai Village!" Blue glanced at a now nervous Kai.

Kai went pale. "Nya's there!" Kai was going to leave the sword, but Wu let him take it.

"You'll have to learn sometime," Wu told him, gravely.

Jay jumped with surprise. "We have to save everyone!" His bright blue eyes were determined and Blue knew how much Jay loved her, even if Nya might not be ready, yet.

Kai let out a soft "Whoops!" as he looked at a half-frozen Zane. He somehow managed to melt Zane without burning his skin and the team was off on their dragons, again.

Now that only Wu and Blue remained, he was determined to ask about the strange electricity that surrounded the emblem. "Wu?" Blue began to ask.

Wu gazed at him thoughtfully. "Yes, Blue?" Wu seemed to have shrugged off Blue's unexpected interruption.

Blue showed him the blue rags he was carrying and pointed at the emblem. "Apparently, I arrived in this and now the emblem is acting weird." _That isn't any normal electricity!_

Wu spent a few seconds gazing at it before he suddenly went pale. "T-this can't be right," Wu murmured in a quiet tone. "They wouldn't arrive for another few years, unless…"

Blue stared at Wu as he tried to make sense of things. _Wu knows something!_ "Is something wrong?"

Wu gazed back at Blue. "Time," he replied. "It has to be the Time Twins!" Wu had an anxious look on his face. "Blue," he murmured. "I think you might be from another time!"

Blue instantly gaped. "What?" He was at a loss. _What's going on!?_ "Time Twins and time travel?"

Wu nodded. "I think the Time Twins sent you back in time," he confirmed, looking closer at the gi. Then he frowned. "And I think I know who you are," he murmured.

Blue gasped. "Really?" Blue's amnesia made him anxious very often and he was sure it wasn't natural. "What's my real name?"

Wu sighed. "It looks like the Time Twins decided to send Jay back in time."

…

Jay had to admit that Wu's claim seemed pretty far-fetched, but it was all interrupted by the return of all the ninja and Nya. They definitely seemed excited.

Past Jay was overexcited. "Lloyd released a serpentine tribe!" He definitely had spirit and Jay wondered what could've happened to his memories.

Kai and Zane were more than ready to hone their skills in training, while Cole seemed out of it. "What happened to him?" Jay asked.

Nya shook her head. "He's probably shocked because a serpentine nearly hypnotized him," she replied.

Jay nodded. "It sounds dangerous," he mused. "I hope the ninja can come up with a strategy soon."

Wu nodded. "All we can hope for is that I don't have to save them with the last sacred flute," he murmured as the ninja ran off to train.


	6. Greenie Confirmed

Jay woke up early the next morning and gazed at the alarm clock. It read 3:35 am. Jay groaned as he remembered the nightmare he just had.

…

 _Flames licked the sides of the Monastery and Jay struggled to escape. Smoke filled his lungs and he barely missed his opponents scaly tail. He threw an unburned lamp at it and his attacker staggered backwards._

 _Jay quickly glanced for a way out. Spying an unharmed window, Jay charged into it, landing in the training area. He heard a hiss of annoyance and Jay quickly ran for the exit, pushing himself out the large door before the flames reached. Standing outside was a lost boy in a green gi._

 _Gazing down the steps, Jay saw snake people fleeing down the steps and he saw the lonely look on the green bean's face. Suddenly, a light flashed in front of Jay and the boy's gi was replaced by a spray-painted hoodie._

…

Jay shook himself as he put on some clothes and exited his room. He was still curious about Wu's revelation yesterday and thought it was better to keep that a secret for Wu's sake.

Jay glanced up at the night sky. Everything was dark and silent and a breeze swept through his hair. Jay eventually decided that it was too silent and he approached the ninja's room to see if Kai was available. When he looked in, none of the ninja were there. He picked up a note on Cole's nightstand.

Dear Sensei,

Please excuse our absence this morning. Zane found a bird that actually led us to a serpentine tree base in the Forest of Tranquility. Dozens of Hypnobrai were building it and we thought that it could use a raid.

Your Students, the Ninja

Jay sighed. Once again, Kai's on a mission! Jay shrugged to himself. Might as well tell Wu. Jay grabbed the note and once again traveled through the halls. As Jay passed a clock, it read 4:25. It had been about an hour since he woke up from that freak-show nightmare. He knocked on the door to Wu's room.

He heard movement in the room Jay tapped his foot on the ground as he waited. Wu opened up the door, tired surprise evident on his face. "The Ninja left this note when I came in a about 4:00 in the morning," Jay told Wu. Jay handed Wu the note and he sighed in return. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Jay raised a brow. "They're just fighting snake people, right?" _They are aware that they can hypnotize… How did I know that!?_

Wu halfheartedly nodded. "True," he proposed. "But if the snakes hypnotize one of the ninja, we could be in trouble." He walked back into his room and grabbed a flute. "That is why I kept this handy form the Serpentine Wars. I knew that they would escape sometime."

Jay nodded silently, still trying to figure out what his thrashing memories were trying to tell him from behind his amnesic foggy prison. "I suppose it's a rare treasure." _And probably the last of its kind…_

Wu nodded. "This is the last intact flute of its kind." Wu stroked the flute gently. "The others were destroyed."

Jay's eyes widened. _How did I know!? I really must have time-traveled!_ Jay quickly regained his composure and nodded. "I suppose I'll just head back to sleep now," he replied. "I don't want to get in your way."

Wu shook his head. "N-no," he explained with a chuckle. "It's fine. I should be getting back to those repairs on your gi. We really need to get things under control, you know. I don't want them to end their hauntings early."

Jay shrugged. "The Twins sound dangerous and I wish I could remember what happened." Garmadon was probably suspicious because I used the powers I can't remember…

Wu nodded. "You can go back to sleep if you want," he told Jay. "I work on your gi for a bit, then I will look into the spirit smoke to see if I can find any answers."

Jay nodded and walked back up the hall. He pulled the blankets over his head and hoped to get a bit more sleep.

…

Jay woke up gasping. He realized with a jolt of fear that everything was so smoky! A quick glance at the clock told him that it was 10:00 am. Another glance at the nightstand showed him a note.

Dear Blue,

Sensei and I had to save the boys when the spirit smoke showed Cole fighting the ninja. We took Flame and went out right away. You're on guard at the Monastery, but we're hoping for a quick return.

Nya

Jay left the note and fearfully gazed around when he heard a rattle. _It's just like my dream,_ Jay realized with fear. He grabbed the lamp and held it close.

Sure enough, he was barely able to avoid a scaly tail. "Take this, Skales!" Jay threw the lamp as the snake gasped. "How do you know my- gah!" The serpentine staggered back and Jay crashed out of an unburned window.

He quickly ran to the door and used his draining strength to push it open. He near tumbled onto his chest and breathing heavily, gazed down at the fleeing snakes. _With their staff,_ Jay thought grimly.

The snake that Jay called Skales for no apparent reason lagged slightly behind and one of his eyes were closed with cuts. Some of the snakes were trying to drag a boy away, but Skales called out, "Ditch the Boy!"

A young boy in a spray painted hoodie sighed in relief for a moment before gazing up at the sky, fearfully. The ninja had returned with Flame and landed. The boy was ignored as the ninja, in a panicked state ran over to the stalls housing the other dragons. Opening a latch, the dragons were free and Zane's ice dragon, Shard, put out the fire.

Then, the young boy was noticed. "Lloyd," Kai growled. "Why? Why did you have to destroy our home!?" The boy, now known as Lloyd, flinched. Zane watched from the edge of the group, his eyes full of guilt. Kai and Cole then turned on Zane. "If you didn't send us over to fight those snakes," Kai snarled. "Then we wouldn't have to watch our home being burned down!" Cole nodded, his arms crossed. "Where are we supposed to stay!?"

Past Jay nodded. "If you haven't noticed," Past Jay yelped. "We are in the middle of nowhere with a desert nearby!" Past Jay sadly glanced at the burned down gaming room. "And we lost our games! All our high scores are gone!"

Kai and Cole scowled at Zane and Lloyd in agreement. "We've basically lost everything!"

Jay coughed, gaining the ninja's attention. "We haven't lost everything," Jay claimed. "Greenie's still here!" _That's why I called him Green-Bean,_ Jay realized. _This kid must be the Green Ninja!_ Before he was able to tell anyone, everything went black.

…

Jay opened his eyes to find himself in an uncomfortable bed. "W-What happened?" Jay rasped, his throat dry.

Lloyd was right next to him. "Apparently," he replied with an honest tone. "You found out that I was the Green Ninja and now I have an actual place to stay!" Lloyd's green eyes glittered happily.

Jay smiled softly. "How l-long was I-I out?"

Lloyd shrugged. "You were gone all night and the ninja are out visiting Jay's parents." He suddenly giggled. "You should have seen his face when the dragons decided to leave us!"

Jay chuckled softly. "Let's just hope I don't have to see anymore housefires anytime soon." I mean seriously; I almost died!

Lloyd smiled excitedly. "Not in this place," Lloyd explained. "It would be a shipfire in here! The Bounty is amazing!"

Jay pushed his hair back. "What did I miss?" A lot must have happened while I was out!

Lloyd shrugged. "After you called me 'Greenie', Wu told the ninja to put the Golden Weapons in front of me. Sure enough, they glowed green!" Lloyd smiled with glee. "Then, Zane came back to show us this ship! The ninja have already cleaned it up and Jay's even working on a defense mechanism! I wonder what it is!"

Jay raised a brow. "Yeah," he agreed. "What could it be?" _A flying ship? Yeah,_ Jay thought. _That's going to be my guess._


	7. Meeting Fangtom and Skales

Jay glanced around in interest as Lloyd showed him around the Bounty. Well, they were at least exploring it together. "This has to be the control room!" Lloyd pointed out at a large room. Wu was drinking tea and greeted the two non-ninja members.

Lloyd gazed up at Wu with guilt. "I sorry the snakes burned the Monastery down!" he cried. "I-I didn't know they had that on their…" Lloyd mumbled, clearly thinking of what word to use. _Did he not apologize, yet!?_ "Bucket list?" Jay suggested.

Lloyd nodded. "Yes!" he replied. "I didn't expect that to be on their bucket list!" Lloyd gaze Jay a thankful gaze. "I'm so sorry uncle!"

Wu nodded thoughtfully. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you during those hard times." Wu's gaze was soft as he eyed his nephew.

Lloyd nodded, accepting his apology in return. "I can repay my troubles!" Lloyd claimed. "After all, I'm the Green Ninja!"

Jay raised a brow. _I don't think that title was for repaying your thievery,_ he thought. "I think you have a destiny much greater than being the ninja's underaged mercenary," he told Lloyd.

Lloyd chuckled at that. "I'm no mercenary," he retorted. "I'm Ninjago's future savior!" He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "I'm ready for anything!"

Wu smiled softly and stood up. "It seems like the ninja should be home soon," he told Lloyd and Jay. Jay and Lloyd nodded and followed Wu outside to wait for their teammates.

…

"Awww," Past Jay complained. "Do we have to go back?" Jay was quite aware that his past self was not very fond of his family ties. _It's not like he's adopted,_ Jay thought. _He's surely not adopted!_

Kai and Cole rolled their eyes. "Your parents are awesome," Kai claimed. "I'm jealous!" Cole and Kai exclaimed at the same time. The two ninja were very hyped and seemed to be encouraging Past Jay for another visit tomorrow.

"I wouldn't mind seeing if they have a couple parts for tinkering," Nya told Past Jay with a warm smirk at him. "Maybe Blue can join in as well!"

Jay glanced at his past self. _How would I be able to keep up with a bunch of well-trained ninja?_ "Are we going to walk for a long while?"

Nya guilty nodded. "It's worth meeting his parents, though!" She glanced at Past Jay to see him looking thoughtful. "Alright Nya." Past Jay replied. Jay knew about how smitten his past self was with Kai's brave and talented sister. _Wait,_ Jay thought. _Am I smitten with her as well!?_

…

Jay laid in a makeshift bed, not far from where Lloyd was asleep. _I can't be in love with her,_ Jay thought. _I can't interfere with my past through Nya!_ Another thought came up in Jay's head, this one being almost foreign and unknown to him. _She's too good for the both of us,_ Jay thought. Jay wasn't sure where his thought came from because Nya was perfectly fine with Past Jay. They weren't dating yet, but she definitely returned Past Jay's affections.

He rolled over and after more pondering, he decided to let his Past Self have her. He pulled up his blankets and fell asleep.

…

"My parents are never quiet!" Past Jay cried, quite panicked. "We have to find them!" With that, Past Jay bounded into the junkyard.

Jay sighed tagging behind as he recalled his morning. First, Nya had awoken him excitedly and Jay had nearly jumped. Secondly, he ended up having to walk through an old desert with the ninja and Wu, leaving Lloyd alone. Thirdly, he felt lucky to be without some sort of heat-stroke. And forth? Jay felt the nostalgia bubbling inside of him. _This place seems familiar…_

Jay peeked into the junkyard and was surprised with how homey it looked. _This place is heartwarming in a scary way,_ Jay thought.

Past Jay squeaked with surprise when he opened a random porta potty. "Ma! Dad!" Past Jay pulled the elderly couple out of the knocked down portable bathroom. "Are you okay!?"

Jay cast a glance at Zane and he returned the look. _We both don't understand family,_ he thought _. I should really confide in him._

Past Jay gasped when he took his parents' gags off. "W-what happened?" he stammered. "Y-you have fangs!"

Wu ran up to the scene quickly for his age. "The bite of a Fangpyre," he murmured. "But how?" Lloyd didn't free any more tribes, so someone else must have been stupid.

Jay gasped as a hideous two-headed red snake with a staff appeared on top of the RV where his past self's parents lived. He was accompanied by a Hypnobrai that looked nothing like the last general he saw. This one had an eye that was scarred closed and an incredibly furious face. "Skales?"

Everyone but Zane was suspicious. "He burned our home down," Zane inquired. "Did he not?" Zane had a respectfully calm voice and posture.

Jay nodded. "H-he attacked me before my escape and I may have smashed a lamp on his face." Jay was curious as to why Skales was suddenly the new general.

Zane nodded. "That explains the scar." He pointed up at Skales' eye which was closed up by scars.

Skales hissed in defiance. "Again," he hissed at Jay. "How did you know my name!?" He carefully balanced his hand on his staff and glared menacingly. The other snake general was waiting for a chance to speak carefully fiddling with his staff.

Jay shrugged. "It just came to me at the time," he honestly replied. "I have amnesia and therefore cannot remember much of my past and how I knew your name. It was one of the few things that randomly came up and stuck, I guess."

One of the red snakes heads looked agitated. "You guess!?" he bellowed. "You have harmed my friend with irreparable scars and you guess that is his name!?" The other head gazed at the first with annoyance. "The human is right about his name, though," he hissed. The first head shook itself. "The human hurt Skales!" he snarled. "Do you know what an issue it would be for him to fight on his own!? He can't even fully hypnotize anymore! All he does is immobilized by half-body hypnosis!" The second head nodded grimly. "You do have point," he sighed. "But Skales decided to burn a home down. The human had every right to defend himself."

Jay watched as the red serpentine slowly came to an agreement. "Skales," they decided. "We will leave with a truce to the humans and the Hypnobrai." They grabbed their staff and approached Past Jay's parents. Past Jay protectively hovered around his parents and gawked when the snake cured his parents. "We do not wish to inflict harm without a dire cause," he murmured. "Even if your ancestors locked us up underground for thirty-four years."

The red snake wasted no time in leaving and Jay felt like something was wrong. "How are we going to get home, so I can work on that mechanism?" Past Jay asked.

Wu nodded at Past Jay's question. "Your golden weapons are also vehicles," He replied pointing at the Nunchucks of Lightning.

Kai gawked at his sword. "What am I supposed to do?" he retorted. "Ride it like a broomstick!?"

Wu shook his head. "Channel your elements and find out," he told them. Kai excitedly turned his sword into a motorcycle of fire. "Sweet!"

Past Jay offered Nya a ride back on his new jet and Jay gasped. _I saw this in my vision by the Caves of Despair! But it's not exact..._


	8. Skales Does a Lloyd

"What!?" Jay hid a smirk as Lloyd gasped in surprise. He had to admit his reaction was funny, but it didn't compare to Wu's bad idea of leaving the Green Ninja on the ship.

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "Apparently the Hypnobrai I've dubbed Skales decided that it was a good idea to free the Fangpyre. Too bad the general decided on a truce." Jay smirked. "You should have seen Skales face!"

Lloyd had the pouty face, jealousy burning in his green eyes. "I wish I'd seen it," he replied. "The Green Ninja should know what he has to face."

Jay brushed some blonde hair out of Lloyd's face. "I don't think some wayward snakes are the most dangerous things we have to face," he told the young boy. _Perhaps a giant snake or a shadow dragon,_ Jay thought. _But not these!_ "It's probably something else. Don't worry about it now."

Lloyd shrugged. "Maybe Wu can tell us!" Lloyd seemed really excited and his eyes brightened up.

Wu walked in, sighing. "I don't think you would enjoy knowing," he replied to his nephew. His face had an ominously grim look to it.

Lloyd looked at Wu, surprised. "How much did you hear?" He had an excited but anxious look on his face.

Wu shrugged. "I heard it all," he replied. "You two aren't the quietest roommates."

"I still want to know what I'm here to fight," Lloyd insisted to Wu. His eyes blazed resolutely. "I don't like being in the dark!"

Jay gave Lloyd a reassuring gaze. _You're not the only one…_

Wu sighed in defeat. "I know you'd hate being the Green Ninja if I told you that he had to defeat the Dark Lord." Wu averted his gaze away sadly.

Lloyd didn't get it at first. "Dark Lord?" Lloyd's face was screwed in thought for a few more seconds. "I have to fight my father, Lord Garmadon!?" Lloyd's eyes widened.

Wu nodded sadly. "What was brother vs. brother become son vs father," he murmured.

Lloyd and Jay glanced at each other and Lloyd runs back to his room. Wu gave Jay a box. "I had this fixed, Blue," he explained. "I know you will be a capable ally alongside my pupils."

Jay gasped as he opened the box. Inside, he saw blue gi that was fixed up and looking good. "Is this?"

Wu nodded. "I fixed the gi that you showed me," he answered. "I knew that you would like that."

Jay grinned happily. "Thank you, Wu!" He hugged the suit to his chest and his electric blue eyes glittered excitedly.

…

Jay stepped into his shared room with his new gi. Lloyd glanced up, his eyes showing dried tears. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to the blue gi.

Jay shrugged nonchalantly. "Wu fixed the gi that I was wearing when Kai found me," he replied. "What are you up to?"

Lloyd sighed. "I was….um," Lloyd shook his head sadly. "Crying. I was crying. I barely knew my dad but I don't want to hurt him!"

Jay nodded. "I understand," he murmured. "And I'll support you all the way. Anyways, Wu seemed to be hinting on having join the team."

Lloyd's eyes lit up excitedly. "Really!?" Lloyd glanced at the door. "Too bad I have to stay here," he murmured. "I'm too important to have adventures."

Jay nodded. "I can stay with you at times if you wish," he offered kindly. I wouldn't want to be stuck alone, either.

Lloyd nodded. "I'd love that!" Sighing, he added, "I sure wish the others were as accepting as you are."

…

Jay exited the room in a shiny new(ish) gi. It was a more bold blue than the gi of his past self and it had more armour.

Jay's past self instantly gasped when he showed himself to them. "Why do you get blue as well!?" Kai smirked. "So that's what your rags originally looked like! Looking good!"

Cole glanced at Zane. "What is Wu planning?" Zane shrugged in return. "I sense Wu wants him to join us," he replied.

Past Jay frowned. "Welp! There goes my thunder!" He crosses his arms and chuckles slightly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Since when did you have an ego?" He smirked good-naturedly at Past Jay. "I thought I was the one on fire!"

Cole let out laugh. "Don't get too rocky with those puns!" Zane raised a brow. "Puns?" Cole nodded. "Puns are a sort of personifying joke."

Zane chuckled awkwardly. "That explanation wasn't so crystal clear." Cole's eyes lit up. "That's a great pun, Zane!"

Zane gazed at Cole, his ice blue eyes unsure. "That wasn't intentional, Cole," he pointed out. "Though ice can be crystal clear."

…

The next night was cut short when Wu rang his gong. Jay covered his ears as he heard a thump in the other room.

"I'm still dreaming, right?" Zane asked on the other side of the wall. The other ninja begin to chuckle as they got up.

Lloyd yawns from across the room and Jay pulls himself out of bed. Seeing the ninja's predictions the day before, Jay knew that he should at least ask to see if he was included.

Jay quickly pulled on his gi, surprised that he could get things done that fast. He entered the deck of the Bounty and sat a short distance away from Kai. "What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "I thought you had the privilege of sleeping in with Lloyd." Jay shrugged. "I assumed that Wu wanted to include me after he repaired my gi, apparently."

Zane shrugged. "That is probably not the weirdest thing I've been through today," he replied. "I had an odd dream last night."

Past Jay glanced at Jay. "Cole decided to hit Zane with a pillow because Zane still thought he was dreaming," he chuckled. "I don't know what sort of dream he had."

Zane gazed back at Past Jay. "I dreamed about being on the Bounty's deck," he began. "I seemed to wake up in a similar fashion as I did earlier. The falcon decided to randomly fly away and I was ambushed by Garmadon."

"So it's a nightmare?" Cole asked, with a shrug.

Zane shook his head. "The Green Ninja decided to save me," he answered. "He had the Nunchucks of Lightning, a relationship with my falcon, super strength, and a hand that was on fire."

Wu came outside to begin training. "Hello, Blue," Wu greeted Jay. Jay nodded in return. "Wu? What powers will Lloyd have?"

Wu stroked his beard in thought. "Good question," he replied. "He shall wield the strength of the Scythe of Quakes, the skill of the Shurikens of Ice, the power of the Nunchucks of Lighting, and the heat of the Sword of Fire."

Past Jay gasped. "Doesn't that just make us useless and unneeded?" He glanced at Cole who was intently staring at Wu. "If Lloyd has our abilities, are we even required?"

Wu shook his head. "You are needed to complete the prophecy and be the guardians and teachers of the Green Ninja, but first you must train.

Jay chuckled slightly as he joined in with the complaining ninja as they trained. _They really don't understand what they must overcome,_ he thought. _Wait, what must they overcome? That shadow dragon I thought of yesterday? He seemed correlated with golden light, though._

…

Skales traversed over the Sea of Sand, his map of dens in hand. _Let's see if the Anacondrai are more willing,_ he thought slyly. _After all, Fangtom was completely split and useless!_

He quickly found the doors and opened it up. _I almost forgot,_ he thought grimly. _The generals were all banished to the Cursed Realm during the war! Guess that only makes my job easier._

Spotting some bones, Skales instantly paled. _What happened to all the troops?_ "Hello?" he called out.

Right in front of Skales, a single Anacondrai appeared. He was apparently invisible earlier. "Isn't this odd," the Anacondrai, whom Skales recognized as the former scout, Pythor, mused with his silky smooth voice. "It's a stray Hypnobrai. I thought we were all locked up!"

Pythor staggered and fell over. Skales slithered up to him. "Here," he hissed. "Let me help you." Skales pulled Pythor up into a standing position.

Pythor stared right at Skales as if he wasn't believing what was happening. "Am I dead?" He clutched Skale's hands tightly. Skales shook his head. "You're fine," he hissed quietly. "Though I can't say that about some others. What happened?"

Pythor closed his eyes tightly. "Only one can remain," he stuttered. "We either ate each other or starved!" Skales gulped. _Did the Anacondrai nearly eliminate themselves by a lack of food?_ "I'll help you," he promised. "The doors are now open and the Hypnobrai are planning great revenge on the surface dwellers."

Pythor nodded. "I-I may have an excellent idea," he replied. "Have you ever heard of the Great Devourer?" Skales grinned a toothy smile. "No," he replied. "But please tell me more." Pythor nodded. "You need….."


	9. Rumor Has It and The Venom Does too

Jay and Lloyd were approached by Wu just before they retired to their beds, that night. Lloyd seemed to be attempting to hold back a smirk but Wu hadn't noticed. "Lloyd? Blue?" Jay blinked. _Should I be knowing what's happening next? I can't truly predict the future!_ "Yes, Uncle?" Lloyd replied.

Wu had a thoughtful look on his face. "I may have misplaced my lesson book," the elderly man explained. "So I ask you two to attempt to sabotage an item belonging to each of my four students and pin it on one another." Lloyd grinned excitedly. "Sweet! Pranks!" Jay just stared at Wu, silently. "Why do we need to do this?" he asked warily. _It can't be something evil, right?_ Wu chuckled in good nature. "Without the lesson book, I've decided to teach my students about the power of rumors."

Jay smiled. "That's not actually a bad idea." _I can definitely see rumors as an obstacle. Yesterday, everyone was convinced by the fact that, because Wu repaired my gi, I was more important than the rest. I don't think I'm the biggest player in this time period._ Lloyd cheered excitedly. "Let's do it tonight!" Wu nodded. "I must retire to my bed now, but good luck."

After Wu left, Lloyd decided to come up with the first idea. "Remember how Cole was working on that Violet Berry Soup for the last three days?" Jay nodded. "He was very determined to get that perfect." "Let's tamper with it and pin it on Jay!" Lloyd decided. Jay chuckled. _My poor, poor past self!_

…

The night was long and Jay ended up waking up late, so Lloyd had pulled him out of bed to see the reactions. Now Jay was in the middle of the results, trying to keep a straight face. Zane was in a pink gi, Cole gagged half-way through his claim, Past Jay had a couple bruises, and Kai was complaining about something as stupid as a video game. Eventually Wu told the four angry ninja that he had asked Lloyd and 'Blue' to sabotage their items last night and blame it on them.

"What is the point of this?" Cole asked Wu? "We were as solid as steel!" Wu smirked. "Now you know the power of rumors!" Cole frowned. "Rumors? What about defeating the serpentine?" Wu looked at the ground. "Well," he began. "The truth is that I may have misplaced my lesson book."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You mean this?" Kai pulled a small book out of one of Lloyd's back pockets. Jay gasped. "Clever," he mused. Past Jay and Zane glanced at each other. "I sure hope we don't have a mission today," Zane sighed. Past Jay nodded. "We'll need several cycles to clean your gi," he replied.

Zane's hopes were shattered when Nya called the team into the control room. "Apparently," she began. "The Hypnobrai tribe that has been on the loose seems to be approaching two more tombs after spending a short while in the Sea of Sand." Past Jay narrowed his eyes. "H-how?" Nya pointed to a picture of Ninjago's serpent icon. "Their dens are aligned with it," she explained.

"Lloyd freed the Hypnobrai here." Nya pointed to an area on the snake. "They were here only a few hours ago." Nya pointed towards the middle of the snake. "I can only assume the Fangpyre lived here." Nya pointed in between the first two spots, the area still aligned with the snake. "Which means there must be others over here." Nya pointed to the area where the Hypnobrai are heading. Wu nodded. "There are at least two other tribes if the Hypnobrai have reached the Anacondrai den in the Sea of Sand."

Past Jay groaned. "More splitting up?" he asked. "The last time we split up, Samukai tied three of us up in an ambush and stole the Golden Weapons we had!" Jay sighed. _Nice to know that the team almost lost when Nya and I were either tied up in a truck or hanging in a volcano!_

Cole shrugged. "We're better now, Jay," he told Past Jay. "We'll live." Zane glanced down at his gi. "I might never live down this. How am I supposed to strike fear into my opponents?!" Lloyd mouthed 'sorry' at Jay and he felt bad for the boy. "Can I come?" Lloyd asked the ninja. Wu shook his head. "Not only is it too dangerous," Wu told his nephew. "You also have to help me repair the trouble you caused by stealing my book." Lloyd groaned in complaint.

Jay was about to go help Lloyd, when Kai came up to him. "Blue?" Kai asked. "Would you like to go with Jay and I to secure the Venomari den?" Jay gasped in surprise. "Me?" Kai nodded. "Jay," Kai explained, looking at Past Jay. "He's sometimes a bit distracted." Jay nodded, somehow understanding what was going on. "I'll come."

…

The Toxic Bogs stank! It took Jay quite a while to get used to the fumes as he rode behind Kai on his Blade Cycle. Kai stopped when the path ended in an acid lake. Jay and Kai waved up to Past Jay who had to land due to lack of landing space up ahead. "Should we take the vines?" Past Jay asked with a burst of excitement. Kai nodded. "There's nowhere else to go." Kai turned to Jay. "Can you handle it Blue?" Jay shrugged. "I suppose there's only one way to find out!" Before Kai could say anything about trying here being suicide, Jay managed to swiftly pull himself over the acid lake through vine swinging. "It's not that hard," Jay called back.

Past Jay gawked as he and Kai swang across the acid lake after Jay. "He's way better at this than I am!" he told Kai. "I need to up my game!" Kai nodded, gazing somewhere else. "Yeah," he muttered, completely distracted. "I'll prove that I'm strong." Before Past Jay could say anything about Kai's thought process, he was alerted to Jay. "Um, guys," he called. "I think I found the entrance!"

"I looks like our job is almost over," Kai mused to himself. Past Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hothead," he muttered. "We still have to see if the snakes are still in there!" Past Jay and Jay pushed the door open, only to find the tomb empty. "Kai," Past Jay called. "They're missing!" Jay turned around. Kai wasn't there. "Um, Jay?" Jay asked his past self. "Kai's not here!" Past Jay facepalmed. "You look that way and I'll look this way," he told Jay. Jay nodded. "Okay!"

Jay pushed his way through the leaves and called for Kai. "Kai?" Jay sighed. _I can't believe the master of fire had to get lost on an island in an acid lake! How stupid is he to wander off!?_ Jay eventually found Kai telling an oddly deformed frog off for startling him. At least he was aware of the dangers in The Toxic Bogs. "Um, Kai?" Jay asked. Kai whipped around. "Blue?" He glanced around. "I thought you were with Jay!" Jay shook his head. "You were missing and we decided to split up and find you." Kai sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "You caught me." Jay stood still. "Caught you?" Kai nodded. "I was trying to prove my strength to Sensei Wu, so I can be more than Lloyd's support group in the future." Jay looked on thoughtfully. _This reminds me of someone I think I once knew._ "You aren't just support," Jay told Kai. "I'm pretty sure that you are more than that, Kai. You are young and strong. The prophecy doesn't mean everything!"

Kai shrugged. "I suppose I could understand where you're coming from," he replied, turning towards the acid lake. "Sensei sees more in you than just being one of the chosen. Before Lloyd was found to be the Green Ninja, I thought I could be him as we- argh!" Jay gasped as a bright green serpentine raised its scaly head out of the lake and spat at Kai's eyes. "Kai!"

The serpentine chuckled in a high pitched voice. "Naw!" It chirped. "Did I ruin a cute little moment?" It blinked its four yellow eyes excitedly. "This would be sssso much cuter than that new weakling general, Pythor, if I didn't have to stop you!"

Jay gasped as Kai lost his balance and fell onto him. I recognize the name Pythor. It doesn't sound that weak! Jay glared up at the now identified Venomari. "Stop us!?" Jay huffed. "You snakes are a danger to the people! We already had to save Jamanukai from the Hypnobrai!" _Well,_ Jay thought. _At least Kai and my past self were involved._

Kai shuddered. "Why am I seeing gingerbread men and gnomes!?" Jay was concerned now. "What is in that stuff!?" he asked the Venomari, in a slight outrage. The Venomari chuckled. "It's only going to immobilize him through sight," it chirped. "We don't want him to trap us in the tomb again, do we?" The Venomari then glared at Jay. "This means we have to immobilize you as well!" Jay attempted to pull himself out from under Kai, in an attempt to avoid the inevitable next action of the Venomari, but his reaction time was too slow with Kai on top of him. The Venomari quickly and accurately spat its venom into Jay's eyes.

The venom stung slightly at first, but then Jay began developing a splitting headache from the warping sight. He closed his eyes tightly. Eventually the headache went away after a few seconds, but when he opened his eyes, he gasped. Kai looked older? Jay sort of knew that this wasn't real, but it did seem so! This Kai was adorned with a more bold gi than the one he was wearing only seconds ago. This new Kai also seemed less arrogant and seemed to look tired. Jay tried to gaze where the Venomari was, but instead he saw something else. It was a more deformed looking crimson snake whose body seemed unstable and insecure. Jay didn't know why, but he felt more anger towards it than fear.

Jay eventually couldn't shake off the feeling off, so he ended up tackling the snake who had made him feel that way. What slipped off his tongue next, truly made him wonder what his amnesia made him forget. "Go fly a kite, Viridian!" The next moment, Jay felt like he hit his head hard against something else and everything went black. His last thought was: _Hey! This reminds me of the incident in Ignacia!_

When Jay opened his eyes, he knew that something was wrong. _It's like Garmadon's portal, but different!_ Jay was in a portal. Rather than being bright blue, however, it was a mix of red, blue, and gold. _How did I get here?_ Before Jay could think about it, the portal abruptly ended and Jay found himself falling above Ignacia. "Great FSM!" he screamed. "It's over!" Jay landed hard on his head and in the very last second he realized that he did indeed travel back in time. _Oh, crud._

…

When Jay opened his eyes again, he found his eyesight to be significantly better. He quickly realized that he was on the Bounty when he saw Wu sitting next to him, looking concerned. "Never again," Jay muttered. Wu sighed in relief when Jay spoke. "I see you remember being hit by the Venomari venom," he murmured. Jay nodded. "The stuff I saw looked way too real compared to Kai's gingerbread men and gnomes." Wu chuckled. "Yes," he assured. "Earlier at dinner, Kai was stuffing food on his cheek and complimenting my beard because of what he saw." Jay nodded. "What I saw was definitely different," he told Wu. "I saw Kai, but he was only older. As for the Venomari, I think it was now something I called a Viridian." Wu nodded. "This might have been your amnesia trying to break through," he told Jay. "You might regain your memories soon. Then we have to find a way to return you to your time without breaking our time." Jay nodded. "I think I would miss you guys," he murmured. Wu chuckled. "You wouldn't have to look far for them, Jay." Jay froze. "Did you call me Jay because my past self isn't around?" Wu nodded. "Clever," he mused. "The team had to go stop Skale from reuniting the tribes, but Lloyd is still in the other room getting ready to sleep."

"I assume that Kai had recovered from the venom, right?" Jay asked Wu. Wu nodded. "The effects were fading as he left," he replied. "He should be just fine." Jay had another question. "Is Zane still pink?" Wu nodded. "Lloyd's taking a rest after so many loads, but he's close to done," Wu replied. "I'm going to take care of the rest."

…

Two hours went by and the other ninja had returned. Kai seemed to have the most tired look on his face. "I hope we don't try that again," he muttered. Cole and Zane, however, seemed more excited. "Not only has Kai's effects worn off," Zane began in excitement. "We've used the destructive power of rumors against the serpentine!" Zane shrugged. "Well," he explained. "The Fangpyre didn't come and we were all nearly captured, but I was able to escape the Constrictai, with the help and luck of pink camouflage, and save the others for an escape. In other words, we barely managed to keep the tribes apart."

Past Jay rolled his eyes. "Zane," he complained. "You ruined our cool!" Lloyd came up beside Wu. "It took us a while, but Zane's gi is white again!" He then proceeded to give Cole a can of nuts. "Sorry Cole," Lloyd murmured. Cole grunted in response. "It's probably just going to have snakes in it." Cole opened the fridge and was bombarded in rubber snakes. "Oh," he muttered as everyone laughed.


	10. Ouroboros is Found!

Pythor beckoned to Skales. "There'ssss a lever around here somewhere," he grunted while digging into the sand. Skales tilted his head. "You want to bring back Ouroborossss?" Pythor nodded. "Precisssely!" Pythor found the hidden lever and pulled it.

The sand flowed away from the ancient buildings and revealed the lost city within the Sea of Sand. Pythor pointed towards an open area at the center of the city. "We jusssst need to unite the other tribessss and gather the fangbladessss," he instructed. "But may we have lunch first?"

Skales groaned. "We may have the Venomari and Constrictai on our side," he muttered. "But how do we regain the respect and alliance of the Fangpyre!?" Pythor shrugged. "Let's think about it over a nice meal." Skales sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "But let's stay ahead of the ninja, okay?"

…

Jay watched the rest of the group conversing on how they would attack a serpentine. "Don't get bit!" Jay blurted out unexpectedly. Past Jay turned to look at him. "We aren't fighting the Fangpyre," he told Jay. Jay shrugged. "It just popped up in my mind, that's all."

Cole was working on Constrictai tactics, while Kai was working on ways to avoid being hypnotized. Zane suggested fighting with his eyes closed for the Venomari. Lloyd and Wu carry a large box in and Jay wondered how the tacky mailman managed the deliveries.

Cole, Kai, Zane, and Past Jay got new suits, while Jay was fine with the one he had. A part of him was hoping that the sparking emblem would solve his supposed time travel issue. Another part of him wondered what he was up to before his amnesia happened.

That thought was quickly interrupted when Nya called the Ninja team, reporting that there were Serpentine in Mega Monster Amusement Park. Jay sat next to his past self, wondering about what day somebody was going to be bitten, as Nya gave the Ninja all the info they needed.

Jay rode with his past self and arrived at the park, only to see some Hypnobrai and Constrictai tied up and the Samurai blasting away. "Aw come on!" Past Jay cried. "Stop stealing our glory!" Cole yelled out.

Wu chuckled as he passed by the ninja. "Maybe you five can better yourselves through healthy competition," he suggested. Then Wu gasped excitedly. "Ferris Wheel!" He ran off after that.

Cole nodded to himself. "First one to find out who our mysterious Samurai is gets to unlock their true potential first!" _Can we even decide when that happens?_ Jay asked himself. "Last one gone gets to train Lloyd!" Past Jay squeaked. Jay shrugged. "I'll train him," he offered. "You four have fun!" Kai nodded. "Thanks, Blue!" The four ninja quickly ran off and left Jay in the dust.

…

Back on the Bounty, Jay asked Lloyd what he wanted to do. Lloyd sighed. "I want to help the team," he answered, somewhat wistfully. "Nya mentioned that the Hypnobrai were at the Sea of Sands." Jay nodded. "We could always take the bus if you wanted to check, but please stick near me," he told Lloyd. Lloyd nodded. "At least you care when the other four just decided to chase the Samurai. I wonder who it is," Lloyd replied.

Jay gave the driver a few coins as he and Lloyd sat on the bus. "I'm surprised you didn't drive the bounty over," Lloyd mused. "The rest of the team needed to know where home base is," Jay reasoned. _Although, the Bounty does seem like the quicker way,_ he thought.

The driver dropped Jay and Lloyd off in a desert village. "We start our search here," Jay told Lloyd. "Should we get some water?" Lloyd nodded as Jay bought a few bottles. "So much for having spare change," he joked to Lloyd. Lloyd chuckled. "Blue, it's funny that sometimes you really sound like Jay!" Jay shrugged. "It's always good to keep our spirits up, you know."

Jay and Lloyd eventually find Ouroborus and it's in broad daylight. "Definitely the work of the Serpentine," Jay murmured. "We should stop them!" Lloyd announced. Jay sighed. "We need to be careful about this," he warned the young green ninja. "We'd be fighting on the Serpentine's turf, which could be rigged." Lloyd nodded thoughtfully. "There's definitely a lot of worse things than being hung on a sign."

Jay and Lloyd silently slunk into the city's arena, glancing at the excited snakes. Lloyd nearly gasped as he pointed at a cage. The Samurai had been trapped in there, although it was obviously ranting about the annoying boys. _Yep,_ Jay thought. _The Samurai is definitely Nya._

The Samurai let out a hefty gasp and the Serpentine spotted Jay and Lloyd. "We've been spotted!" Lloyd cried. Jay began to flee with Lloyd, but in their panic, accidentally triggered a trap that they had already pointed out and a cage fell over them. "This is my fault," Lloyd sighed.

A large purple snake slithered up, presumably to look over his bait. The snake was underweight and likely malnourished. "What do we have here?" he asked. His purple eyes seemed curious as he looked the two over. "Is thissss bait good enough!" he called out. A scared Hypnobrai slithered down, which Jay obviously recognized as Skales. "I still don't know how I know your name!" Jay called out. Skales glared at him, but didn't try to hypnotize him. "Jusssst perfect!" He hissed, seemingly pleased.

…

Now placed in a cage next to the Samurai, she began to call Jay off for being so stupid. The Samurai took off her mask, revealing herself to indeed be Nya. "What were you two thinking!?" Jay shrugged. "I doubt the others will be coming anytime soon," Jay told her. "Unless Wu interferes." Nya groaned.

"Oh!" Nya exclaimed. "Please don't tell anyone that I am the Samurai!" Lloyd nodded. "Consider it done!" he replied. Jay nodded. "I'll do anything for a friend!"

About two hours had passed and Jay had taken to zoning out every so often, telling Nya that he was doing so and Lloyd as well. Nya was moved within the next ten minutes, but Jay and Lloyd were still in cage next to Pythor and Skales. "The otherssss are getting bored," Pythor warned with a sheepishly subordinate look on his narrow face. Skales nodded, clutching his staff.

Skales pale scar gleamed in the sun as he grinned, the scar becoming a blushy rose color as the light touched it. His one good eye seemed to have a spark of excitement in it. "The ninja are just outside," he whispered to Pythor. "Sssset the trap." Pythor nodded, pulling up a small metal pin. Then, Pythor gave the other serpentine as subtle signal, alerting them to not attack the ninja on sight.

Cole facepalmed as the trap caught all four ninja. "Why'd you have to wander off!?" the black ninja complained. Kai was speechless. "At least Blue was trying to get something done," Zane offered gracefully. "Please don't let us be snake-food," Jay pleaded as Chokun, Slithraa, and Mezmo carried the cage into the arena, fleeing before the challenge began.

Jay watched as Nya and the Ninja faked a battle for a short while, and freed themselves. Lloyd hugged Jay tightly as the Skales began to question Pythor on the first Fangblade location. "Don't worry," Jay told Lloyd. "The ninja will come back for us eventually."

"What!?" Skales hissed. "How are we going to get the Fangpyressss to join us!?" Pythor shrugged. "All you need is hisss sssstaff," Pythor muttered. Skales nodded. "Next stop, Fangtom!"


	11. To Remember

It was the second morning of Jay and Lloyd's stay in Ouroborus that Jay began to second guess himself. Jay's mind was jumbled and he was referring to Zane as having already unlocked his true potential, which really confused him.

Then he noticed that Lloyd has started crying. "I'm sorry," Jay sighed. "I failed once again and I still don't understand my intentions!" Lloyd glanced up at Jay. "No-no," the kid mumbled. "I-I'm fine." Jay shook his head. "It's Pythor and Scales," Jay sighed. "Isn't it." Lloyd shugged and then nodded. "I-I don't want Pythor to end the world y-you know," the blonde child explained. "I haven't even started on my own destiny as the green ninja and I've never even formally met my dad."

Jay nodded. "I do want to remember who I actually am as well," he sighed. Then, Jay stiffened and Lloyd blinked in surprise. "Blue?" the kid murmured. Jay sighed. "I think something important is happening today," he sighed at last. "Like?" Lloyd asked. Jay shrugged. "These things come and go," he sighed. "I think it's my amnesia." Lloyd nodded. "Do you know lockpicking at least?" he asked after a moment. Jay shook his head. "I don't know," he replied in defeat. Lloyd sighed and began to drum his fingers on the metal bars.

Hours went by and Jay was confusing himself because he thought that Nya was allergic to perfume. _I hope for the best with your date, my past self,_ Jay thought. _Wait… Date!?_ Jay groaned as his amnesia annoyed him again. _And where are the guards,_ he asked himself.

Suddenly, a shock pulsed through his skin. _Huh!?_ Then it happened again. It did this repeatedly and it hurt for some time before he was sent into a flashback.

Jay opened his eyes to some other scene it seemed. Jay had no control at all. "Nya!" he cried, as the Tiger Widow Venom hit both her and Nadakhan. Jay didn't question the names at all. "I didn't want to be in your boys group anyways," she sighed weakly. Jay shook his head. "Nonononononono-No!" He weakly gazed at Nadakhan who had begun to approach him. The Djinn had won. _Would wishes really matter now?_ "I wish that Nya had taken my hand in the first place and that nobody ever found that stupid teapot in the first place," Jay found himself saying.

Jay was then taken to a different setting, where he proceeded to land on his face. "Zane!" Jay cried. The nindroid was sacrificing himself to the Overlord. He would've stopped Zane from dying if it wasn't for Wu.

Then Jay found himself in a bog. The Time Twins were about to go back in time. They were about to ruin everything! Perhaps if he could stop the machine… Jay gasped as he went after the Iron Doom, but the machine had turned on just as he reached it and the time vortex sucked him in.

Jay found himself sailing through time. He knew this place. Jay gasped and opened his eyes. _Still in the cage,_ Jay thought. _And I'm still changing things._ Jay blinked. He remembered. He flexed his hands and brought out electricity without Lloyd seeing. Seeing that he possibly changed everything, according to Wu, it was time to get out of here. Jay smirked. "Lloyd! I remember everything!" Lloyd starred up excitedly but his cheeks showed tear stains. "I thought you just died!" Lloyd cried as he hugged Jay. Will I ever get used to this?

Jay destroyed their small prison by giving it a sharp zap with his powers. "We're getting out of here!" Lloyd nodded, completely shocked as Jay pulled him by the arm.

Then Jay ran right into Pythor. _Great,_ Jay thought. _At least he's not the main villain here._ Jay then proceeded to shock Pythor in two ways. "Bye, Pythor!" Jay chuckled in good humor. Jay found his escape with Lloyd easy because the snakes weren't ever prepared. They were in for a shock! As soon as Jay and Lloyd got outside, he summoned his elemental dragon. "I'll explain on the way," Jay told Lloyd.

The two hopped onto the dragon and were off. Lloyd gave Jay a look. "How?" he asked. Jay shrugged. "You'll have to believe me on this," he began. I went back in time during a battle with the Time Twins, the elemental masters of Time. Then I hit my head on the ground and lost my memories. I'm actually your Jay from about five years in the future." Lloyd nodded. "So that explains the electricity and the powers! Will I be able to summon my own dragon?" Jay nodded lightly. Lloyd grinned excitedly. "You know how the prophecy ends, don't you?" Jay shrugged. "It might not end in the same way since I unintentionally interacted with you and told the truth," he sighed. "Wu tells us in the future that if you change one thing, you change everything."

Lloyd nodded. "So things could be different?" Jay nodded. "Yep!" Jay steered the dragon towards the town where Cole's father lives. "Why here?" Lloyd asked. "The others will be visiting Cole's parents tomorrow when they find the lead on the second fang blade," he replied. "Let's find a place to camp for now."


	12. How to Become a Seer

**A/N: I'm not dead! I'm just dealing with a long amount of writer's block and laziness**

* * *

Jay and Lloyd spent the night in a makeshift tent just outside of Cole's hometown. "Jay?" Lloyd asked the future ninja. Jay glanced at the cute little past version of the green ninja. "Yeah, bud?" "What do you think is up there in the sky?" Jay shrugged. "You'll see some of it in a year, but space isn't as cool as those Starfarer comics make it out to be."

Lloyd sighs. "Oh… are there at least any aliens?" Jay nodded with a chuckle. "They mostly proved themselves to be a nuisance, except when we found out that they ate metal…. Which basically meant that Zane was in danger of being an alien-beetle-buffet."

Lloyd gave Jay a strange look. "Zane's not made of metal," he claimed. Jay shrugged. "Zane should have found out he was a nindroid two days ago." Lloyd blinked. "Nindroid?" Jay responded with a chuckle. "It's a pun on 'ninja' and 'droid' that I, well, my past self made up." Lloyd nodded. "It's gonna be weird when we have two Jays to keep track of," he replied after a few moments.

Jay smiled. "Just call me Blue then," he reasoned. "It's better than Sparky, Sparkplug, or Moter-mouth." Jay then glanced back at the sky with a sigh. _I hope I can go home soon, especially when the Devourer and the Overlord are going to attack within the next few months._

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful and Jay found himself leading Lloyd down the streets the next morning. Jay had to admit that he was a bit unfamiliar with the place, so he began to ask a few people if they knew about a flying ship or at least where he could find a guy named Lou. Ironically, he found the Destiny's Bounty first.

Deciding to not overwhelm Nya with an elemental dragon, Jay decided to just wave up at Nya. It took a few minutes, but Nya finally noticed Jay and Lloyd.

Nya let Jay up into the Bounty and hugged him tightly. "Blue! Lloyd!" She let Jay go and gave the two ninja a confused look. "How did you escape the snakes?" Jay responded with a sigh. "Look Nya," he began. "I don't have amnesia anymore and I figured out so many things like the fact that I surely must have used the element of lightning in front of the Skulkin. I figured out why Garmadon was obsessed with me."

Nya raised a brow. "What's the reason?" Jay had a reluctant grimace on his face. "That's because I am the master of lightning, but from at least five years in the future." Nya paled. "No wonder I thought Jay was your long long brother! That's because you're the same person!" Jay smiled awkwardly. "I got sent back by some old enemies of Wu that aren't related to Garmadon in any way." Nya recomposed herself. "That explains Wu's high focus on you," she replied.

Jay nodded with a sign. "So how are the others doing with obtaining the first Fangblade?" he asked. Nya chuckled. "Shouldn't you know what the boys are doing?" Jay nodded. "It honestly doesn't hurt to check if you messed up the time-steam considering some choice words that Wu will use." Lloyd seemed confused. "What are they?" Jay sighed. "It kind of goes like this: Change one thing, change everything." Jay shrugged. "Or at least I think that was how they went." Jay frowned. "I can't believe I've been out of commission for a year. The future is bound to be in a panic after Ninjago is saved for the tenth time or so."

"Are we that good?" Nya asked. Jay grinned. "Pretty much! It doesn't help that the longest time between an attack on Ninjago City happens to be a year." Lloyd's eyes widened. "Am I involved in anything?" the blonde ninja asked. Jay's face was thoughtful for a moment, but became grim shortly after. "Saving Ninjago isn't fun and games," he sighed. "I'd love to make jokes on my current state and how Scales is a monster…." Jay trailed off and everyone was silent.

The future ninja finally broke the silence. "As long as I don't interfere, Cole's totally going to reach his true potential tonight." Jay chuckled. "They'll be back tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'm going to cook myself a meal and don't worry, I've definitely improved enough to be second to Zane in the future." Nya smiled. "You know Zane's a nindroid then." Jay nodded. "The best one there is." Lloyd sighed. "So Blue's right." Jay nodded.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're me from the future!?" Past Jay gasped. Jay nodded. "Oh tell me!" Past Jay gleefully demanded. "Do I end up with Nya?" Jay chuckled. "You already are with her," he replied. Past Jay was blushing hard now.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "So let me get this straight, we took a future teammate into our care?" Jay nodded. "I should've done more when you were captured." Kai's look was thoughtful. "So…. Do you know how I obtain my true potential?" Jay paled. "Oh crud… I messed up bad…" Cole and Zane gave Jay a concerned look and for a moment Jay remembered how he missed the old Zane, but that wasn't the biggest problem. "I revealed Lloyd as the Green Ninja too early and-" Jay looked at Kai. "And you were supposed to be the one to figure it out! You basically gained your true potential by saving Lloyd!" Kai's jaws dropped. "Wait!" Jay told the others. "I think his true potential was rooted to something deeper than simply saving the Green Ninja." Jay narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Do you have confidence issues, Kai?" Kai's open flinch answers the time traveler's question. "So that's what's holding you back."

Cole finally decided to speak up. "Is anybody upset over the fact that we basically lost the first Fangblade?" Past Jay nodded, his blue eyes still sparkling with excitement. Jay shrugged. "We'll be fine as long as Wu doesn't fail his journey, which is incredibly unlikely." Jay smirked. "Besides, Wu will be home tomorrow." _And he'll probably be upset with how I gave up on not changing the future._


End file.
